bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki
GIFS i wanted to ask if people prefer gifs to jpg because ive got this great pic of ichigo taking the spritual pressure from rukia at the very start.KDOTKAY88 18:41, April 13, 2010 (UTC) GIFs are for instantaneous abilities only (like Shinso's release, or Suzumushi's Benihiko). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Removing Zangetsu (spirit) Section Is there really any need to have the information on Zangetsu (spirit) on Ichigo's page? After all, Zangetsu already has a section of his own, along with the other Zanpakutō spirits. Shouldn't we remove that information? Seiyounashi 23:43, April 19, 2010 (UTC) No. If you have noticed the only reason Zangetsu, Hyorinamaru and Zabimaru have their own pages is because they appeared in the anime only Unknown Zanpakuto Tales Arc. All information where they are featured on the wielder pages is the manga appearance. Anime only material is inconstant to the manga (which actually written and drawn by Kubo). These separate pages only detail information from the anime and considering that they are now largely over whatever information shown on those pages will be only from the two Unknown Zanpakuto Tales and Beast Sword arcs. Unless another anime only arc takes place featuring them. All canon information is listed on Ichigo's page entirely.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK, that makes sense. Seiyounashi 00:04, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Talks about Status as Sub Shinigami Recently I was looking at the Omakes and I realized that Kuramada Zennosuke actually is a really minor shinigami. He lacked the knowledge about the reason Rukia was caught and sent back to Soul Society (which is supposed to be a big crime and big news), so I would not be suprised that he is not informed about the Substitue Shinigami Ichigo as he is such a minor character in Gotei 13. I do think this is a worth noting point to put on. -KingBlackChicken Anime for Manga Stupid Admins protected the page >_> So Ill leave this picture from the Anime here, so it can replace the one in Manga. Sorry about the Quality. Sign your posts. The page is being overhauled, so it will not be unprotected. Also, you have to wait until the episode is subbed. It doesn't matter if we already know what's going to happen, it has to be subbed before we can even think about putting it onto any pages. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Seems like I missed a discussion regarding this sometime ago, but I'd rather wait until a higher quality version of that image is uploaded. The image is of low quality, and I'd rather wait until a medium-quality or high-quality image is available. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:44, May 4, 2010 (UTC) The image is up. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:51, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo's powers On the first paragraph they state that Ichigo is a human with shinigami powers. Shouldn't it be that he is a human with both hollow and shinigami powers? So far Ichigo himself has only shown Shinimgami powers. Only his Inner Hollow has used Hollow Powers, and only when possessing Ichigo. Evnyofdeath 19:41, May 5, 2010 (UTC) First and Second Mask the Exact Same Thing? I don't really see how Ichigo's first and second mask are any different from each other. Perhaps merge the two parts together?--Gold3263301 22:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I agree. If I remember correctly, Ichigo's mask remained virtually unchanged, but it did gain more and more stripes up until his fight with Grimmjow. So, there are technically more masks, but it'd be easier to just sum it up in two sections. Mohrpheus 23:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I've also noticed that his third mask says that the right eye shows neither scelera nor iris. However, Chapter 396, page 10 says otherwise. Apparently, during his brief rampage, his scelera is black and his iris is probably yellow.--Gold3263301 02:58, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Bringing up an important point (though this topic is a tad old), Chapter 379 page 5. I was right; Rukia says that the pattern has been gradually changing, gaining more and more stripes. It would not be accurate to say "first" and "second" masks; they should be described/organized in a different way. Mohrpheus 23:57, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Got this point awhile ago just haven't gotten to it, this a pointless conversation from the beginning. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Ending the Four Month Protection This article has been protected for the past four months due to "extensive maintenance". Now I obviously wasn't here, but it would at least seem that the maintenance period is over, and the article should allow standard editing.--TheUltimate3 22:38, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually its not over it just has been slow going is all. The whole point of the protection is to keep extensive work from being messed up by high volume edits. There are many things to do on site and this page has been a big labor due to the amount of content on it requiring the attention of all admin available. Though It should have been done already. I'll speak to the others about getting the edits done and having it open by the end of next week. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, I suppose I should explain that while the personality, appearance, history, equipment, powers&abilities affiliation and quotes sections have been put in order, the plot section is still being rewritten and updated. I've gotten the plot done for chapters 1-46 and once I reach chapter 68, the agent of the shinigami arc will be done. Chapters 47-68 are currently squashed into a single, short paragraph, leaving out a massive amount of info. It is extremely slow going due to the fact that Ichigo has so many appearances, but now that I'm passed Ishida's debut, he is appearing less and less, so I'm getting through them a bit quicker now. I'll get as much of that done over the weekend as I can. And yes, I agree that 4 months is excessive, but we are getting there. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:52, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Races Why do you consider Ichigo is only a human and a vizard? He is a shinigami as well. He was born as a human, became a shinigami as a result of taking Rukia Kuchiki's shinigami powers, but (only) a substitute and became a vizard after subjugating his inner hollow. So, in fact, he is half-human, half-shinigami as stated by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi during the Fake Karakura Town. -- Gran Danku 16:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) By definition, a Vizard is a shinigami that has obtained Hollow powers, so I suppose that leaving shinigami there would have been redundant. However, I agree that shinigami should be put back in, considering that that is what Ichigo considers himself to be. There is also still the whole debate on whether or not Vizard is the name of Shinji's group or of the race itself. Mohrpheus 17:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Totally Opinion based topic. First He is a Shinigami because of his own powers not those he took from Rukia which were gone when she left back to Soul Society. Secondly He is a Substitute cause he is not a real Shinigami cause he still is living and has an actual human body technically. Thirdly a Vizard is a Shinigami who has attained Hollow powers. Gran Danku you have a tendency to to do alot of opinion based edits on the articles that are either incorrect or not necessary. A simple look through these pages Vizard, Shinigami, Hollow, Human, Ichigo Kurosaki would have corrected you on all those things you just stated entirely wrong. Also unless you can site where captain Kurotsuchi said such a thing it never happened. Seeing as that makes no sense being called half human and half spirit. You are either one or the other the only thing that covers is his partenage which is his father as a Shinigami and his mother as a human but his father was not a Shinigami at the time of he was born. Also until otherwise brought up by Kubo in the manga or elsewhere there is no debate on the Vizard being a group or race. Despite the fact that Ichigo can consider himself a Shinigami it doesn't make him one as he hasn't been since the inception of his hollow mask. We cant go by his ignorance of what he is because he isn't familiar with the spiritual world enough to be bothered with understanding races, techniques evolution or otherwise. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Tensa Zangetsu Does he deserve a face in the article if the old man does??SunXia 21:40, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It will be determined later whether or not this pic will be placed in the powers and abilities section until such time anything placed there will be removed. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) If we do, I'd suggest having both images. Not sure if in the profile image or not, but if we go for that, we should pan both images together. Another possible option is to put a second spirit template for Tensa Zangetsu below Zangetsu's, as Zangetsu himself stated that he appears the way he does because Ichigo entered his Inner World in Bankai mode. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) If anything it should be featured in the article or split within the profile image there is no room for it be placed in a who other template. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I woudln't have entered it into t he Article without permission, I just had a buzz and uploaded the picture then remembered we can't touch Ichigo due to the amount of spam that goes on in his profile so I just thought I'd put it here as a heads up!! SunXia 17:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 409 Plot Ichigo's page is still locked. I've written a synopsis of chpt 409: Ichigo emerges in his inner world, and is shocked to find himself underwater. He is ridiculed by a hooded figure''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 409, page 7. Ichigo asks who the figure is, as he was expecting to see Zangetsu, and is scolded by the individual. He pulls out Ichigo's Bankai. He removes his hood to reveal a young man and attacks, being not willing to teach Ichigo the final Getsuga Tenshō. He reveals himself to be the spirit of Tensa Zangetsu. While Ichigo says he wants to protect Karakura Town, Tensa Zangetsu states he doesn't care about that, and what he wants is something different. Bleach manga; Chapter 409, page 19. Do with it what you will. [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 22:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) New Bankai image I think Ichigo shuold get a new Bankai image instead of that stupid back veiw one. I know im using a back veiw but mine is more detailed and shows more. HollowIchigo58 01:24, June 25, 2010 (UTC) The current one is fine--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, there's no real reason to change it. The current image clearly shows Ichigo's bankai blade and outfit. Prophet of Sanghelios 01:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) these are way more better, because it show's the front of him and there more detailed and besides you changed Renji and Toushiro's bankai image why not Ichigo's, you people have absolutely no taste what so ever.HollowIchigo58 03:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) # Actually we all have opinion and everyone's taste is different, if we happen to like how the current one sits is our own perogative and we do not need to be insulted for it!! We respect that you have your own opinion but most of us so no reason to change the current image as it suits its purpose and like Lia Schiffer says, it's based on the original picture from when he first used Bankai, a pivotal moment in the series so it's nice the way it is!! SunXia 06:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC) It's not a matter about "taste", it's about wether the image can properly show what it is meant to. In this case it's Ichigo's bankai, and the current image shows it just fine. I know your just trying to help, but we don't just replace long-standing images like this just because one person doesn't like it. Prophet of Sanghelios 03:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, please watch your language, insults are not tolerated in this wiki. As for your proposal, it is, as stated by others, simply unnecessary. We use the picture because it is based off from the original manga sketch drawn by Tite Kubo, from when Ichigo first used his Bankai, which is what we prefer to do. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 06:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Your right, you didn't ask for my opinion specifically. What you did do was propose that we replace an image with several alternatives that you provided. Generally what happens then is anyone interested enough will speak their opinion on wether the change is nessasary or not or provide alternative images themselves. Or what, did you just expect to put the images up and then what? No response at all? Prophet of Sanghelios 06:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) you change Sajin, Byakuya, Renji and Toushiro's bankai images.HollowIchigo58 06:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) The ones that were changed were for the sake of showing the entirety of the Bankai, in the case of large Bankais that couldn't be fully appreciated in the previous pictures. This is not Ichigo's case, there is no real need to change his current picture, as various users have pointed out already. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 06:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) They were changed because people decided they needed to be changed. Sajin's I believe was changed because the anime originally got the colour scheme wrong and so when he used it again in episode 220 we used a shot from there to show the correct colours. Hitsugaya I remember seeing someone say the image was poor quality and possibly not even from the anime. Renji and Byakuya were given much clearer and better quality images of their bankai upon request. All of these changes were agreed upon beforehand by the user's of this wiki, but right now those very user's are trying to tell you, this is not a nessasary change and we're all happy with what is being used currently. Prophet of Sanghelios 06:54, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Arc?!? Are we going to put the current events (RKT events) under the FKT arc? [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] (Talk) 13:48, July 5, 2010 (UTC)